User blog:Xander13/A Death Battle All-Stars fighting game
This HAS to happen, my life will not be complete without it. So in case there was ever one, I'm doing the possible movesets of them. Note: I will be doing this SSB4 style. Second Note: I will not be putting the amount of damage they will do. Maybe someday... Boba Fett Neutral Attack: Lightsaber lunge Forward Tilt: EE-3 Carbine Blaster Up Tilt: Wrist Gauntlets Down Tilt: Anti-vehicle homing rocket Dash Attack: Fibrecord whip Forward Smash: Concussion grenade launcher Up Smash: Concussion rockets Down Smash: Flame projector Neutral Aerial: Lightsaber lunge Forward Aerial: Wrist gauntlets Back Aerial: Lightsaber throw Up Aerial: Wrist laser Down Aerial: Stun rockets Grab: Fibrecord whip Floor Attack(front): Sweep Kick Floor Attack(back): Sweep Kick Floor Attack(trip): Kicks forward Edge Attack: Punches Neutral Special: Twin blaster pistols Side Special: Rocket dart launchers Up Special: Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack Down Special: Anit-vehicle homing rocket Final Smash: Slave I Taunt: Rocks EE-3 carbine blaster Scorpion (Note: Whenever a fatality is used, it will be in a non-violent way.) ---- Neutral Attack: Longsword Forward Tilt: Hellfire Up Tilt: Uppercut Down Tilt: Slide kick Dash Attack: Hellfire Punch Forward Smash: Charged Hellfire Up Smash: Uppercut Down Smash: Hellfire Neutral Aerial: Punch Forward Aerial: Kunai Spear Back Aerial: Flaming Backflip Kick Up Aerial: Hellfire Grab: Kunai Spear Floor Attack (front): Sweep kick Floor Attack (back): Forward Kick Floor Attack (trip): Punch Edge Attack: Punch Neutral Special: Fire Breath Side Special: Scorpion Sting Up Special: Hand from Hell Down Special: Toasty! Final Smash: Neatherrealm Taunt: Get Over Here! Wolverine Neutral Attack: Slash Forward Tilt: Slash Up Tilt: Tornado Claw Down Tilt: Slash Dash Attack: Dual Slash Forward Smash: Muramasa Sword Up Smash: Brutal Claw Down Smash: Sliding Claw Neutral Aerial: Berserker Slash Forward Aerial: Cross Slash Back Aerial: Cross Slash Up Aerial: Berserker Barrage Down Aerial: Diving Kick Grab: Claws Floor Attack(front): Forward Kick Floor Attack(back): Back Kick Floor Attack(trip): Kick Edge Attack: Punch Neutral Special: Drill Claw Side Special: Berserker Rage Up Special: Fatal Claw Uppercut Down Special: Berserker Rage Final Smash: Weapon X Taunt: You're next! Fulgore (Note: When No Mercies are mentioned, like Scorpion, they're not like a Finish Him! move. Just an attack.) ---- Neutral Attack: Slash Forward Tilt: Claw Charge Up Tilt: Uppercut Down Tilt: Gravity Strike Dash Attack: Plasma Claws Forward Smash: Axis Slash Up Smash: Plasma Slice Down Smash: Eye Laser Neutral Aerial: Energy Bolt Forward Aerial: Blade Dash Back Aerial: Blade Dash Up Aerial: Plasma Uppercut Down Aerial: Ultra Ender Grab: Plasma Blades Floor Attack(front): Forward Slash Floor Attack(back): Forward Kick Floor Attack(trip): Slash Edge Attack: Plasma Slice Neutral Special: Gravity Strike Side Special: Cyber Dash Up Special: Uppercut Down Special: Reflector Final Smash: Devastation Beam Taunt: Machine Morph (Doesn't actually shoot) Ragna Neutral Attack: Slash Forward Tilt: Jab Punch Up Tilt: Upper Slash Down Tilt: Slide Kick Dash Attack: Hell's Fang Forward Smash: Additional Blow Up Smash: Uppercut Down Smash: Crush Trigger Neutral Aerial: Aerial Spinning Sword Swipe Forward Aerial: Straight Kick Back Aerial: Punching Jab Up Aerial: Upwards Hell's Fang Down Aerial: Guantlet Hades Grab: Sword Floor Attack(front): Jab Floor Attack(back): Sword Jab Floor Attack(trip): Sweep Kick Edge Attack: Knees Opponent Neutral Special: Seed of Tartaros Side Special: Straight Punch Up Special: Inferno Divider Down Special: Belial Edge Final Smash: Blood Kain IDEA Taunt: Spins Sword On His Left Captain America Neutral Attack: Punch Forward Tilt: Headbutt Up Tilt: Shield Uppercut Down Tilt: Sweep Kick Dash Attack: Running Jab Forward Smash: Shield Punch Up Smash: Stars and Stripes Down Smash: Punches shield into the ground trapping the opponent Neutral Aerial: Hurls shield like a boomerang Forward Aerial: Same as Neutral Aerial Back Aerial: Same as Neutral Aerial Up Aerial: Uppercut Down Aerial: Kick Grab: Uses hands to grab opponent Floor Attack(front): Jab Floor Attack(back): Kick Floor Attack(trip): Shield Swipe Edge Attack: Sweep Kick Neutral Special: Shield Jab Side Special: Hurls shield that can lodge into the ground where others can pick it up and throw it as well Up Special: Shield Uppercut Down Special: Punches downward Final Smash: Hurls shield forward, if it hits, he will proceed to combo the opponent finishing by ramming into them with his shield. Taunt: Says I am Captain America, The Symbol of hope. ---- Category:Blog posts